PCIPS CORE SUPPORT The PCIPS will be supported by three cores: the Screening Process Documentation Unit, the Biostatistics Core, and the Administrative Core, each described briefly below Screening Process Documentation Unit: The foundation of the PCIPS is the Screening Process Documentation Unit (SPDU), an innovative data core that integrates data from a range of sources to create a comprehensive picture of the screening process across a diverse population of women in the Delaware Valley. This comprehensive picture includes longitudinal information about the screening process as well as multi-level information about the systems in which women are seen and the communities in which they live. By pulling these data together into a cohesive whole (entitled the Breast Screening Data Repository or BSDR) (Figure 2), insight can be gained into the determinants of screening outcomes across a population, and perhaps even more importantly, into where this process can be improved.